Crazy
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Ryeowook terpaksa harus menjadi kekasih seorang preman sekolah karena sebuah permainan konyol. Chapter 4 Update! Yewook Genderswitch. DLDR! RnR ya..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Crazy!**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Lee Eunhyuk**

**-Choi Siwon **

**-Jiyeon and other**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy, School Life, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake dari sebuah novel karya Emolicious. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook terpaksa harus menjadi kekasih seorang preman sekolah karena sebuah permainan konyol.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu matahari amat terik menyinari dua siswi SMA yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka adalah siswi kelas 2 SMA Blue World.

"PANAAASSSS!" teriak Lee Eunhyuk. Memang benar saat itu hari sangat panas, tetapi ia tak sadar ia membuat kesal temannya.

"Hei, Ryeowook! Traktir aku es krim! Kau bilang kau mau traktir aku," katanya kepada temannya, tak lain adalah Kim Ryeowook.

"Hm... kapan ya aku bilang begitu?" jawab Ryeowook.

"OMONG KOSONG! Kau bilang akan traktir aku kalau kau kalah saat adu panco denganku!"

"Iya! Iya! Tak usah teriak-teriak kenapa!" sungut Ryeowook kesal lalu menggeret Eunhyuk masuk ke minimarket terdekat dan membeli es krim.

"Hm! Segar..." kata Eunhyuk.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa kau beli banyak sekali!" teriak Ryeowook, dia sebal karena Eunhyuk beli 1 kantong plastic es krim.

"Jangan marah begitu.. Ini kan untuk di rumah..."

"Huhuhu..." Isak Ryeowook. Ia sedih lantaran temannya ini menguras seluruh isi kantongnya.

"Huh?" kata Eunhyuk. Sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu. "Hey, Ryeowook! Lihat! Lihat!" katanya ke Ryeowook dengan bersemangat.

"Apa?" kata Ryeowook , sambil melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Eunhyuk.

Wow! Disana ada 3 namja yang paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Bukan hanya tampan, tapi mereka juga geng nomor 1 dan punya banyak pengikut di sekolah. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa mereka adalah petarung nomor 1 di sekolah.

Namja pertama adalah pemimpinnya. Rambutnya berwarna emas. Mungkin untuk banyak orang, berambut emas membuat mereka terlihat jelek. Tapi rambut emas itu amat cocok dengannya. Namanya adalah : Kim Yesung.

Namja kedua orangnya sangat cool. Mukanya kelihatan pintar, dan gayanya pun juga begitu. Tapi itu tak membuatnya terlihat seperti kutu buku. Tetapi dia kelihatan cool sekali. Namanya: Choi Siwon.

Namja ketiga orangnya juga tampan. Namun tingkahnya seperti ikan dan selalu tersenyum. Namanya adalah : Lee Donghae.

Ryeowook terkejut. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Siwon. Dia sudah lama naksir Siwon, dia betul-betul tipe kesukaan Ryeowook. Hanya sekedar naksir sih.. tidak sampai benar-benar suka.

Ryeowook jadi bersemangat saking senangnya melihat namja-namja keren. Dan salah satunya adalah Siwon. Dia melepaskan semangatnya ke kaleng kosong di depan kakinya.

Shuuut~~~~

Kalengnya melayang di udara. Dan "tuk!" mendarat cukup keras di kepala yang berambut emas. Yaitu "Y.E.S.U.N.G"...

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut dengan mulut menganga. Tak terkecuali Ryeowook. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyinggung perasaan petarung nomor 1 di SMA Blue World. Wajah Ryeowook menjadi pucat... Tak dia sangka hal itu akan menjadi hal besar seperti ini.

Yesung membalikan badannya dan berjalan kearah Ryeowook. Teman-temannya mengikuti dia dari belakangnya. "Mau mati ya?..." kata Yesung ke Ryeowook.

"Hey.. aku berbicara kepadamu.. Kau tuli?!" kata Yesung sekali lagi.

Ryeowook terhentak. "Uhm... Maaf, aku tak sengaja.."

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf semua sudah selesai?! Apa bisa kau menarik kaleng itu agar tidak jatuh ke kepalaku?!"

Salah satu teman Yesung yang bernama Donghae berbisik kepada Ryeowook," Sebaiknya kau melarikan diri.. Dia tidak peduli dengan jenis kelamin. Dia bisa sungguh-sungguh memukul perempuan.."

"Sialan..." Gumam Ryeowook.

"Apa katamu?! Kau benar-benar mau mati?!" bentak Yesung dengam meletakkan tangannya di bahu Ryeowook

"KYAAAAA!" Reflek,Ryeowook berteriak sambil menghentakkan lutut kanannya ke 'senjata masa depan' Yesung.

Yesung jatuh sambil memegang 'permata'nya. Teman-temannya memandang takjub ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook memegang tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya untuk pergi dari situ. Ryeowook lari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia menengok ke belakang, tak ada seorangpun yang mengejar dia. Sepertinya teman-teman Yesung terlalu sibuk untuk menolong Yesung.

'Mati aku...' Kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

**xXxXx**

3 HARI KEMUDIAN~

di sekolah: kelas 2-3.

TING~ TONG~ TING TONG~ TING TONG TING~ TONG~

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat menggema di SMA Blue World. Semua murid mulai memakan bekalnya sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Tak terkecuali Ryeowook.

"Kamu benar-benar gila. Bagaimana kalau mereka menemukanmu! Kita satu sekolah tahu!" teriak Eunhyuk ke Ryeowook.

Saat ini Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sedang bermain 'truth or dare (ini adalah semacam permainan dimana sebuah botol /benda semacamnya diputar, dan orang yang tertunjuk oleh botol tersebut harus memilih untuk 'jujur' atau 'tantangan. orang yg memilih 'jujur' harus berkata jujur oleh pertanyaan apapun yang diberikan sang penanya. Apabila 'tantangan' orang tersebut harus melakukan apapun yang dikatakan oleh sang penantang.)' dengan sekelompok murid perempuan di kelasnya.

"Jangan bicara keras-keras bodoh! Nanti ada yang dengar!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Ah! Kau selanjutnya Ryeowook!" teriak seseorang kepada Ryeowook. Ternyata setelah botol itu diputar, itu mengarah ke Ryeowook.

"Aku pilih... 'dare' (tantangan)" jawab Ryeowook.

"BRAAAAAK!" suara pintu kelas dibuka dengan amat keras. Semua beralih ke arah suara itu. Ternyata itu adalah Donghae! Salah satu teman Yesung. Reflek, Ryeowook sembunyi dibawah meja selagi yang lain berteriak kegirangan atas kunjungan namja ganteng itu.

"Aku yakin dia bersekolah disini. Seragamnya sama dengan seragam putri kita!" katanya kepada Siwon dan Yesung.

"Berarti dia bukan di kelas ini.." jawab Siwon.

"Dasar perempuan hina... Berani-beraninya dia melakukan itu, bila ketemu akan kuhajar 100 kali lipat!" kata Yesung, membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Lalu Yesung dan temannya mengarah ke kelas sebelah. Bisa Ryeowook dengar pintu kelas sebelah dibuka dengan kasar juga.

"Ha-hampir saja.. Untung kau segera sembunyi!" kata Eunhyuk.

"I...iya... Tapi, bagaimana ini?!" Ryeowook panik.

"Aha! Aku tahu kau harus melakukan apa! Kau pilih tantangan kan tadi?!" kata seorang teman Ryeowook yang ikut bermain truth or dare.

"Iya, aku pilih tantangan. Lalu?" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kamu bilang ke Yesung bahwa kau menyukai dia, dan ajak dia menjadi pacarmu!"

"Apa! Tidak!"

"kamu memilih 'dare' Ryeowook... Kamu harus melakukannya, atau,... Kau tidak berani?"

"Ya! Itu ide bagus! Ayo Ryeowook!" temannya yang lain berteriak dengan semangat.

Tak pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah berkata bahwa Ryeowook itu bukan pemberani. Spontan, Ryeowook menjawab "Akan kulakukan! Siapa bilang aku takut?!"

Eunhyuk terkejut, "Kau gila! Tak bisakah kau lihat mereka akan menghajarmu sampai mati kalau mereka tahu kau yang melukai 'permata'nya!?"

"Tapi tak seorangpun bisa bilang aku bukan pemberani!" kata Ryeowook dan dia segera berlari mengarah ke kelas sebelah dimana Yesung dan temannya berada.

"Hei Yesung!" kata Ryeowook sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Yesung. Dia tahu semua temannya memperhatikan dia di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"Apa-apaan kau... Lepas.." kata Yesung.

"Uhm... Aku..." Kata Ryeowook gugup.

Yesung menyentak tangan Ryeowook kasar. "Lepaskan... Aku tak suka disentuh.." semburnya.

"Aku menyukaimu!" ucap Ryeowook dalam satu tarikan napas.

Yesung membulatkan matanya heran. "Apa-apaan kau?..."

"Hey! Yesung! Dia yeoja yang waktu itu!" kata Donghae.

Ryeowook mengutuk Donghae dalam hati karena telah menyadarkan Yesung bahwa dia yang telah melukai 'permata berharga' Yesung.

"Apa? Dia orangnya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya! Aku yakin 100%!" kata Donghae meyakinkan.

Spontan, Ryeowook membalik badan dan bersiap untuk lari.

"Hey! Mau ke mana kau?!" Yesung berteriak, tapi seseorang menabraknya dari belakang dan mengakibatkan dia jatuh dan menimpa Ryeowook.

"Minggir kau! Dasar mesum!" teriak Ryeowook sambil mendorong dada Yesung dan membuat Yesung dengan posisi berlutut. Ryeowook cepat-cepat berdiri dan bersedia untuk pergi saat Yesung tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan berkata, "Karena kau menyukaiku.. aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi dan menjadikanmu pacarku" kata Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu! Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Demi Tuhan... Kau bilang kau menyukaiku sebelumnya.. Aku tak mengerti perempuan.. tapi, aku tak peduli kau menyukaiku atau tidak! Aku harus bertanggung jawab!" Setelah berkata begitu, Yesung pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tercengang melihat Yesung berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kamu benar-benar beruntung! Dia itu sangat tampan!" kata teman-teman Ryeowook yang sedari tadi mengintip dari ambang pintu.

"Waaaah! Aku tak percaya dia pacaran dengan Yesung!" Sebagian penggemar Yesung menjerit sedih..

Tinggal disana seorang diri "Ryeowook" yang merasa pusing atas kejadian tak terduga.. Dari sini, hari-hari Ryeowook yang mendebarkan dimulai...

**xXxXx**

Ryeowook POV

Hari ini aku terbangun dan berharap semua hanya mimpi... Kejadian kemarin terus berputar-putar di kepalaku sampai aku hampir gila..

Tadi malam handphone ku berdering terus. Begitu kuangkat orang disebrang berkata, "Hei yeoja mesum! Benar ini nomor telepon genggammu?!" Suaranya asing, jadi kututup saja.

Setelah itu Hp-ku berdering lagi," MAU MATI?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MEMUTUS TELPON DARIKU?!" dan akhirnya aku tahu, dia itu "Y.E.S.U.N.G." Reflek, kututup telponnya.

Dan setelah itu dia meneleponku berkali-kali. Ah bukan, maksudku BERPULUH- PULUH kali! tetapi tak satupun yang kuangkat lantaran takut.

Telepon darinya baru berakhir setelah jam 3 pagi. Sudah kuduga, dia itu psikopat sinting tak ada kerjaan. Dan akhirnya aku bisa tertidur setelah itu, Dengan mimpi buruk tentunya...

Kembali ke realita. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah tetapi kupikir aku akan bolos saja ke game center terdekat. Habis, bisa mati aku bila ketemu Yesung hari ini! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah merinding... hiiii~

Yah baiklah! Bolos adalah pilihanku hari ini! Hahahaha (dan tolong jangan anggap aku penakut, kalian semua pasti akan mengambil keputusan yang sama bila menjadi aku kan?)

"Aku pergii!" teriakku.

Aku berjalan menuju game center dekat rumahku. Sialnya, game center yang biasanya buka 24jam itu tutup hari ini. AAARRGGH! Apa tak bisa aku lebih sial dari ini?!

Mau tak mau, aku menuju sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, semua anak berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arahku. Mereka pikir aku penyakitan atau apa? Ingin rasanya mencungkil mata mereka dan kubuat jadi pin bowling.

~TING TONG TING TONG~ TONG TING TENG TONG~~

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. dan begitu aku duduk, Eunhyuk bertanya , "Kemarin teman Yesung meminta nomor teleponmu. Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Jadi kau yang beri dia nomor telepon ku?! Di menelponku dari malam sampai pagi seperti orang gila!" bisikku kepada Eunhyuk.

"Habis... Donghae imut sekali..."

"Donghae? Yang seperti ikan itu?"

"Terserah apa katamu, yang penting dia imut menurutku."

**xXxXx**

Pelajaran saat itu berjalan saaaaangaaaattt lama dan membosankan.. Ditambah lagi perutku lapar dan aku mengantuk karena si sinting itu membuatku tidur hanya 3 jam semalam...

TING TONG TING TONG~~ bel istirahat berbunyi...

'Akhirnya...!' pikirku lega, akhirnya aku bisa makan juga...Aku akan cepat-cepat ke kantin agar kebagian makanan...

BRAKKKK

Pintu kelasku terbuka dengan sangat kencang. Siapapun itu orangnya, dia pasti kelainan jiwa dan tak punya pintu di rumah. Sehingga dia tak bisa membuka pintu dengan baik dan benar.

Betul saja perkiraanku, itu Yesung... dia masuk dengan Siwon dan Donghae, beserta segerombolan anak laki-lakidari berbagai kelas. Kenapa sih, kemana dia pergi pasti ada pengikutnya? Yang lain sih aku tak peduli, tapi kenapa Siwon ikut-ikutan dia juga? Oh tidak..

Dia masuk ke kelasku, menarik lengan gadis malang di urutan meja paling depan(kelihatannya gadis itu sih senang saja dipegang Yesung = =') dan berteriak, "Hei mesum! Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku semalam?!" teriaknya.

Baru kemarin dia bilang akan tanggung jawab kepadaku, sekarang saja dia bahkan keliru mengenaliku dengan orang lain. Entah dimana ingatannya itu berada...

"Hei, Yesung.. hei.." kata Donghae sambil menoel bahu Yesung.

Yesung menggerakkan bahunya. "Apa?! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kamu salah orang! Yang kamu cari bukan dia. Tapi yang itu tuh.." kata Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Saat dia menunjuk ke arahku, ingin sekali kujambak rambutnya sampai copot ke akar-akarnya.

"Oh..?" Akhirnya dia melepaskan lengan gadis itu dan menuju ke arahku.

"Hei, yeoja mesum! Kenapa kau tak angkat teleponku semalam?!" teriaknya kepadaku.

"Kenapa sih harus berteriak?! Dan namaku bukan 'yeoja mesum'! Namaku Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook!"

"Jangan menjawabku begitu! Mau mati?!"

"Kenapa sih bilang mati-mati terus?!"

"kalau tak mau mati lebih baik kau jangan menjawabku! Hei, nanti pulang sekolah ikut aku pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Terserah aku. Kalau tak mau mati jangan berani-berani kau pulang," ancamnya setelah itu Yesung beserta pengikutnya pergi. Meninggalkanku yang hampir sinting ini tanpa keterangan mau kemana, dengan siapa, untuk apa.

AARGGGHHH! BISA GILA!

Jangan bilang dia serius ingin bertanggung jawab atau apalah itu namanya dan membuatku jadi pacarnya?! Oh Tuhaaann~~~~

**xXxXx**

Disini aku berdiri, tak berani bergerak, tak berani melangkah sedikitpun untuk pulang... AAAAKHH! Kenapa aku jadi penakut begini sekarang?! Masa aku kalah sama si psikopat itu?! Aduh migrain! Makin memikirkannya makin sakit kepalaku!

Tapi aku tak mau sendiri menjalani siksaan ini...

Akhirnya aku menarik Eunhyuk (dengan paksa tentunya) untuk menemaniku pergi bersama Yesung dan kawan-kawannya. Hahaha.. Itulah gunanya teman!

"Jebal, Ryeowook... Biarkan aku pulang... Aku takut.." kata Eunhyuk, dari suaranya aku tahu benar dia benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi apapun yang terjadi dia tak boleh meninggalkan aku di sarang penyamun itu. Jadi, dia harus menemaniku apapun keadaannya.

+BROOOM + BROOOM+ CIIITTTTTT+

Motor merah berhenti di depanku, diikuti beberapa motor lain di belakangnya. Tapi tak bisa kulihat siapa pengendaranya. Dia memakai helm yang ber-film gelap.

"Cepat naik!" perintah sang pengendara.

Itu Yesung! Tak kuduga dia punya motor sekeren ini. Oh Tuhan.. Bukan seperti motor biasa, tapi ini motor balap yang harganya puluhan juta won. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk naik?! Memegang bodi motor ini saja aku gemetar..

" !" teriaknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau naik." Aku pasti sudah gila saat menjawab tak mau naik. Motor ini keren sekali! Ingin sekali aku berteriak 'AKU AKAN NAIK! PASTI NAIK!' tapi kutahan dalam-dalam keinginanku itu.

"Apa...? Mau mati?"

"Mati -mati lagi... Aku tak akan naik sebelum temanku Eunhyuk juga ikut pergi dengan kita" Bisa kulihat Eunhyuk gemetaran saat kusebut namanya.

"Merepotkan... hhh... Hei, Siwon! Bonceng yeoja itu!"

Siwon?! Eunhyuk dibonceng Siwon?! Betapa beruntungnya dia!

"Aku! Aku saja yang memboncengnya! Aku aku aku!" teriak seseorang yang kutahu itu pasti Donghae. Huh... pasti Eunhyuk senang sekali... -_- Yah tak apalah, yang penting dia tak dibonceng Siwon-ku... kekekeke

"Cepat naik! Sebelum kutarik kau!" teriak Yesung kepadaku.

"Iya! Iya sabar," sahutku dengan mendumel pelan. Namja ini benar-benar tak ada sopan santun, dan perkataannya kasar sekali... Ckckckck.

Akhirnya aku naik ke motor super 'wow'nya itu. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. "Eum... aku harus pegangan dimana..?" Motor bagus ini sama sekali tak punya pegangan di bagian belakangnya. Motor mahal macam apa yang membahayakan pengendaranya?!

"Dimana saja, asal jangan coba-coba kau peluk aku dari belakang!"

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berpegangan dengan jaket yang digunakan Yesung. Dan, tentu saja dia mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang bisa membuat umurku berkurang 7 tahun.

Di perjalanan, aku hanya menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Dan tak kusangka akhirnya kita sudah sampai di tujuan. Saat menginjak tanah, yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah,'terima kasih Tuhan, Kau masih membiarkanku hidup'

Nama tempatnya adalah "cafe X2X".. Nama yang aneh, tapi design interiornya elegan dengan cat hitam-putih yang membuatku berpikir 'tempat ini pasti mahal'.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Yesung. Aku dan Eunhyuk, beserta pengikut-pengikut Yesung masuk kedalam.

Wuah, disini penuh dengan anak-anak seumuranku dari berbagai sekolah. Tapi mereka semua rata-rata merokok dan sedang minum minuman keras. Dan aku benci sekali dengan rokok dan minuman keras. Ingin rasanya pulang, hanya saja ketakutanku akan Yesung mengalahkan keinginanku untuk pulang.

"Duduk disini," perintah Yesung, menyuruhku duduk persis di sebelahnya.

Semua gadis yang berada di sini melirik iri terhadapku. Haha, asik juga nih punya pacar yang bisa bikin iri seperti ini.. Dan Eunhyuk kelihatannya sudah mulai menikmati keberadaannya disini karena Donghae.

"Yesung-sunbae.. Apa kabar? Jiyeon kangen.." kata seorang gadis yang akhirnya kutahu bernama "Jiyeon" kepada Yesung. Yesung mengacuhkannya dan melirik jijik sesekali kepadanya. Entah kenapa Yesung melakukan itu, padahal Jiyeon amat cantik seperti boneka. Kulitnya mulus, rambutnya hitam panjang terurai, dan bulu matanya terlihat amat lentik.

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku. Kamu bau!" kata Yesung. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati mendengarnya.

"Jiyeon tidak bau, sunbae.. Sunbae, ini pacar barumu?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah." Yesung mengusir gadis itu.

"Dia memang cukup cantik, tapi dadanya rata dan berjerawat... uhuk uhuk , hoek," ejeknya yang membuatku darah tinggi.

Hei hei hei, aku tahu dadaku rata dan aku punya jerawat. Lalu kenapa? Jerawatku tak sebanyak itu sampai dia bilang aku BERJERAWAT..!

"Sunbae pasti malu ya saat bersama dia?"

Ingin sekali kusobek mulut anak ini dan kujahit mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sekali lagi dia bicara seperti itu akan benar-benar kusobek mulutnya!

"Malu? Tentu saja," jawab Yesung. Aku masih bisa tahan bila diledek oleh Jiyeon. Tapi Yesung? Dia yang mengajakku kemari dengan paksa dan dia malu terhadapku?!

BRAK!

Aku berdiri sambil memukul meja sekencang-kencangnya. Semua yang berada di kafe ini berhenti dari kegiatannya dan melihat kearahku. Aku sudah tak peduli orang mau berpikir aku seperti apa. Yang pasti aku benar-benar marah pada Yesung saat itu yang tak melindungiku (bukan berarti aku berharap dia melindungiku) malah malu terhadapku!

"Apa-apaan kau?! Tak bisa kau jaga mulutmu hah, gadis binal?!" teriakku sambil menunjuk ke arah Jiyeon.

Aku beralih pada Yesung ," dan kamu namja sialan! Berani-beraninya kamu mengajakku kemari hanya untuk dipermalukan! Apa sih maumu?! Belum puas menyiksaku?! Aku benci kau! Lebih benci dari aku membenci kecoa! Lebih benci dari aku membenci nyamuk! Lebih benci dari aku membenci apapun! Benci benci benci!" Setelah berkata begitu,aku berlari keluar dari kafe. Bisa kudengar teriakan Eunhyuk memanggil namaku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan dan aku terus berlari. Aku tak tahu aku berlari kemana, yang kutahu aku marah sekali sampai-sampai aku menangis dibuatnya.

BRUKK

Aku terjatuh. Bisa kulihat lututku berdarah parah juga. Disitu aku menangis dan akhirnya kusadari aku tak tahu dimana aku berada, dan ini sudah malam.

Ada empat anak berseragam SMA yang berjalan ke arahku dan berkata, "Kenapa menangis ? Sini main saja sama kami biar kamu senang.."

MWO?! APA LAGI INI?! TAK BISA AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?!

"Ayooo... main sama kitaaa..." Di otakku terbayang sampul koran harian untuk besok ,'SISWI SMA DITEMUKAN MENINGGAL DI PINGGIR JALAN' Oh tidak tidak... Aku tak mau jadi begitu... Cuma satu yang kupikirkan dan akhirnya kuteriakkan,

"YESUUUUUNNGGG!"

**TBC**

Hai... aku kembali membawa ff remake lagi.. Tapi dengan tema dan konflik ringan.

Bisa bayangin nggak yesung berambut emas? Pasti bisa dong.. Kurang lebih gambarannya kyk pas acara fanmeet dan perayaan ultah yesung thun 2012 lalu..Yg ada yewook moment backhug itu loh...

Gimana? Apa ff ini layak buat dilanjut readersdeul? Silahkan berikan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Crazy!**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Lee Eunhyuk**

**-Choi Siwon **

**-Jiyeon and other**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, School Life, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake dari sebuah novel karya Emolicious. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan dan penambahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook terpaksa harus menjadi kekasih seorang preman sekolah karena sebuah permainan konyol.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Pasti kalian penasaran. karena aku saja terkejut dengan kelanjutannya. Setelah aku berteriak, "Yesuuuunggg!" Dia datang. Ya, Yesung datang. TAPI DALAM MIMPIKU!

Kenyataannya dia tidak datang seperti yang kuharapkan di film-film, dimana si jagoan datang setelah si yeoja memanggil namanya minta tolong. Heh, sangat menyedihkan bukan? (oh, tolong jangan tertawa. perempuan seperti aku juga boleh bermimpi kan? -_-)

Setelah aku memanggil nama Yesung, empat orang ini hanya tertawa, "Kikikik, dia memanggil Yesung.. Namaku bukan Yesung, sayang..." Mereka pasti sudah gila.

Putus harapan karena aku tahu sia-sia saja aku meneriakkan Yesung, aku berusaha untuk lari. Tapi aku sadar kakiku berdarah karena jatuh tadi. dan bukan berdarah saja, bengkaknya luar biasa besar dan warnanya ungu!

Tak bisakah aku lebih sial dari ini?!

+BUAKHH!+

Oh Tuhan?

Itu.. Itu Yesung.. Dia datang! (kumaafkan kamu Yesung karena tak datang saat aku berteriak. Setidaknya kamu datang sekarang.. hehe)

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" kata salah satu diantara mereka.

"Mau mati...?" tanya Yesung. Setelah dia berkata begitu, sepuluh orang, ah tidak bahkan sepuluh lebih menuju ke arah Yesung. Ya, diantaranya adalah Siwon dan Donghae.

"Enyah... atau mati...?" kata Yesung ke tiga orang itu (yang satunya lagi sudah pingsan karena ditonjok Yesung) ngeri karena melihat Yesung dan jumlah pasukannya, tiga orang itu lari terbirit-birit. Mereka bahkan meninggalkan temannya yang pingsan! Teman macam apa mereka itu?!

"Ehm... te.. terima kasih.." kataku kepada Yesung.

Yesung hanya memandang ke arahku dan melirik ke arah lututku yang terluka, tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. "Bereskan mayat ini!" kata Yesung ke anak buahnya dan mereka segera menarik bocah pingsan itu dan meletakkannya di tumpukan plastik di pembuangan sampah.

Siwon dan Donghae berjalan ke arahku dan Yesung. "Hei, Yesung! Pacarmu terluka nih!" kata Donghae.

"Kamu bisa berjalan?" kata Siwon kepadaku.

Hohohoho... Aku tidak bisa berjalan.. Tolong papah aku pangeran...

Ingin aku berkata begitu, tapi kutelan dalam-dalam keinginan itu. "Bisa... Tentu saja bisa.." kataku sambil berusaha berdiri. Luka itu ternyata lebih menyakitkan dari kelihatannya. begitu mencoba berdiri, lututku lemas dan aku terjatuh lagi.

"Naik ke punggungku. Biar kuantar ke rumahmu." kata Siwon.

"Tak apa-apakah?" kataku, padahal aku mau sekali menerkam punggung sexynya itu.

"Tak apa-apa... kan?" kata Siwon sambil melirik ke arah Yesung.

"Untuk apa melihatku? Kalau mau gendong, gendong saja. Aku malas menggendong babi seberat dia di punggungku," kata Yesung dengan cueknya.

Apa tak bisa dia sedikit baik mengingat dia yang membuatku begini?!

"Aku juga tak mau naik punggung baumu itu!" teriakku kesal. Huh, enak saja dia mengataiku babi.

"Jangan menjawabku!" bentak Yesung dengan mendelik ke arahku.

Yah-yah-yah, terserah apa katamu... Yang penting aku bisa digendong oleh Siwon! ohohohohohoohoho! Akhirnya keberuntungan beralih kepadaku juga hari ini!

Aku naik ke punggung Siwon. Bahunya lebar sekali, bahkan lebih besar dari bahu appaku (aku sering tejatuh, dan ya, appaku selalu menggendongku di kala kakiku luka). Dan rambutnya wangi sekali, entah apa shampo yang dipakainya.

Akhirnya, kami semua berjalan ke jalan yang sedikitnya sudah kukenal sekarang dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena Siwon sudah menawariku untuk menungganginya sejauh ini.

Aku jadi berpikir apakah aku berat? Tapi tidak mungkin, terakhir kali aku menimbang sepertinya beratku hanya 45kg, dan tinggiku 164.

45 kg?! Ia pasti keberatan ya?! Aku saja bawa tas sekolah sudah kecapekan setengah mati, apa lagi dia yang menggendongku sejauh ini!

"Turunkan aku saja kalau kamu kecapekan," kataku ke Siwon sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Tidak.. kamu ringan kok," jawabnya masih dengan berjalan.

"Beratku 45kg dan kamu bilang aku ringan? Menggendong anjingku yang 10 kg saja aku sudah setengah mati!"

"Ehem.. Mungkin kamu lupa. Hanya saja, aku ini 'namja' dan 'namja' lebih kuat dari pada yeoja. Jadi menggendongmu gampang saja buatku," jelasnya.

Masuk akal juga. Aku tak mengira namja benar-benar sekuat ini. Dan yang pasti aku senang sekali dan merasa beruntung sekali telah menjadi yeoja untuk saat ini!

Saking senangnya, mungkin bisa saja aku memeluk Siwon sampai dia kehabisan napas hingga mati. Tapi kebahagiaanku hanya berlanjut sebentar saja, sampai Yesung berkata, "Turun..."

"Apa?" kataku dan Siwon serentak.

"CEPAT TURUN KATAKU, YEOJA TULI! TURUN DARI PUNGGUNGNYA! HEI, SIWON, TAK BISA KAU LIHATKAH? YEOJA INI MELIHAT PUNGGUNGMU SAMPAI NGILER SEPERTI MAU MEMAKANMU?! SEBAIKNYA CEPAT TURUN SEBELUM KUTARIK KAU!" Yesung berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang di hadapan kami.

Entah apa yang ada di otaknya! Ia gila atau apa sih? Tapi mendengar kata-katanya itu aku sempat mengelap mulutku barang sebentar, takut kata-katanya itu benar kalau aku ngiler.

Aku turun dari punggung Siwon dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Aku marah sekali kepada rambut emas norak sialan ini. Ingin rasanya aku meremas mulutnya dan kucabut lalu kubuang ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"Hei, Siwon, pulang sana. DAN KALIAN SEMUA JUGA PULANG SANA!" teriak Yesung ke Siwon dan pengikut lainnya.

Siwon dan yang lainnya akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Yesung. "Maafkan aku, ya. Sepertinya kau harus jalan sendiri untuk pulang," kata Siwon sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan pulang mengikuti teman-teman yang lainnya.

Tinggal aku dan Yesung disini, sampai aku akhirnya meledak saking kesalnya, "APA SIH MAUMU?! AKU NAIK BUKAN KARENA AKU MENGINGINKANNYA! KAU TAK BISA LIHAT DIA HANYA BERUSAHA BAIK UNTUK MENGGENDONGKU?! SETIDAKNYA DIA LEBIH BERMORAL DARIPADA KEPALA EMASMU ITU!"

Lelaki sialan ini menutup telinganya dan melotot ke arahku. "Tutup mulutmu. Jangan bicara seperti itu kepadaku."

"APA?! APA HAH?! HARUS SEPERTI APA AKU BICARA KEPADAMU?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!" teriakku dengan menudingkan telunjukku di depan mukanya.

Saat aku meneriakinya barusan, dia lalu menutup mata seakan menekan amarahnya terhadapku. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangkat kakiku dan menggendongku di bahunya. Dia menggendongku seperti menggendong barang saja!

Aku mulai berontak dan berteriak," Hei. Turunkan aku dasar psikopat gila! Turunkan aku!" Aku berontak dan berteriak sepanjang jalan dan akhirnya dia menurunkan aku di pinggir jalan.

"Sesuai keinginanmu," katanya sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkanku.

Dan, ya. disinilah aku. Terbengong di pinggir jalan seperti seorang gelandangan atau apa. Aku mulai mengutukinya karena telah menurunkanku yang terluka ini (aku memang minta diturunkan, tapi bukan itu kemauanku sebenarnya. Kau pasti pernah dengar juga kan? 'lain di hati lain di mulut'. Jadi tolong, jangan anggap aku sok jual mahal atau apa)

Aku berjalan dengan satu kaki, sambil berpegangan kepada apapun yg bisa membuatku tetap berdiri. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di rumah.

Orang tuaku meneriakiku karena pulang jauh malam tanpa memberi kabar dan pulang dengan keadaan kotor dan terluka. Adik laki-lakiku tertawa melihatku diomeli oleh orang tuaku. TAK BISAKAH AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?!

Aku meninggalkan orang tuaku yang sedang meneriakiku ke kamarku. Aku tak mengganti baju dan sama sekali tidak peduli untuk mandi sampai akhirnya aku merebahkan badanku di kasur dan akhirnya aku tertidur. setelah hari-hari melelahkan ini, yang kuinginkan hanya tidur...

**xXxXx**

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya. dan itu sudah jam 9... Sudah terlambat untuk masuk sekolah!

Hm... aku berpikir kenapa orang tuaku tak membangunkan aku? Biasanya mereka akan marah padaku kalau bangun tak tepat waktu... Dan juga tak ada suara berisik adikku.. Oh iya, ini hari kamis. Dia pasti sudah berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan menuju dapur untuk mencari minum. Leherku kering sekali sampai terbakar rasanya.

Eh? Ada surat di meja makan. Kuambil suratnya, dan kubuka.

_'Ryeowook, appa dan eomma harus pergi ke tempat Jung ahjumma. Anak mereka menikah, dan eomma lupa memberitahumu dan adikmu kemarin. Makan pagi dan malam sudah eomma taruh di kulkas. Tinggal dipanaskan saja bila kamu dan adikmu lapar. _

_ps: eomma dan appa akan pulang kira-kira dua hari atau tiga hari lagi. Jangan lupa belajar' _

Yang kupikirkan hanya satu, yaitu...

'HORE APPA DAN EOMMA TAK ADA! AKU BEBASSS! AKHIRNYA KEBERUNTUNGAN MENGARAH PADAKU! MUAHAHAHHA!'

Dan kuputuskan hari itu aku bolos. Ya tentu saja, selain kakiku sakit, sudah telat pula.. Asik asik asik! Akhirnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk sementara.

Aku langsung pergi mandi,dan mengobati lukaku (yang sudah bernanah dan membengkak karena kutinggal tidur tanpa diobati semalam). Setelah itu aku makan dan nonton TV sebentar. Tak terasa, ternyata aku tertidur lagi di sofa.

Tidur yang benar-benar nyaman.. Tanpa mimpi dan tanpa gangguan sama sekali..

"Wook... Ryeowook... Hei, Ryeowook!"

Aku terbangun sampai melompat saking kagetnya. Itu Eunhyuk! Bagaimana dia bisa membuka pintu rumahku? Atau jangan-jangan pintunya tidak terkunci lagi?! Duh, ceroboh!

Haduh.. Kenapa Eunhyuk pakai acara kesini segala sih? Tak bisa apa aku tidur barang sejenak?

AAAARGGGHHH!

"Apa maumu? Pulang sana!" kataku ke Eunhyuk dengan mata masih terpejam. (maafkan aku kalau aku kasar kepada sahabatku sendiri. tapi, ya. mood-ku jelek kalau baru bangun tidur).

Aku yakin Eunhyuk merengut saat ini. Sesaat kemudian aku merasa tanganku ditarik keras. "Jangan begitu dong! Ayo bangun... ayo,.. ayo bangun..."

Aku melepaskan tangannya lalu mendorongnya sedikit menjauh dariku. "Pergi sana... Jangan ganggu aku..." Setelah berkata begitu, aku mencium bau yang amat sedap... Hm... Bau ini... RAMEN! AKH AKU LAPAR!

Mataku langsung terbuka dan langsung kurampas plastik yang berada di tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hei! Itu memang kubawakan untukmu, tapi tak bisa sopan sedikit?!" protes Eunhyuk.

Ku jitak kepala Eunhyuk, "Sejak kapan kau belajar sopan santun, heh?" Setelah itu aku langsung mengarah ke dapur, dan segera memindahkan ramen itu ke mangkuk.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tak bisa kaulihat aku sakit?" sahutku sambil makan ramen bawaannya.

"Apa yang bisa kulihat? Nafsu makanmu masih gila seperti biasa." Eunhyuk mencibir.

Aku mendelik sebal ke arahnya. "Jangan menjawabku begitu... Mau mati?"

Gadis itu seketika melotot setelah mendengar jawabanku. "Ih! Cara bicaramu sudah benar-benar mirip Yesung! Lebih baik hentikan itu sebelum kupelintir lidahmu!" ancamnya.

"Oh ehm, baik.. Baik.." Jujur saja, terkadang aku suka ngeri sama Eunhyuk. Bukan karena kata-katanya atau ekspresinya, tapi karena auranya. Mungkin dia itu dulu setan atau apa hingga membuatku ngeri begini... -_-

"Hei, kenapa semalam kau meninggalkan aku? Aku takut tahu!" tanyanya dengan cemberut. Mungkin tindakan kaburku kemarin membuatnya sebal.

Aku memasang wajah penuh penyesalan. "Maaf, Eunhyuk.. Semalam aku cuma emosi saja. Yesung itu benar-benar membuatku marah semarah marahnya!"

"Tapi dia keren sekali semalam...Tak kusangka gadis sepertimu bisa mendapatkan namja seperti dia!" Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi sumringah saat membicarakan Yesung.

"Apa kerennya? Kalau kau mau ambil saja! Dia namja paling menjijikan yang bisanya memalukanku saja!" ujarku sambil mengunyah ramen.

Eunhyuk menatapku bingung. "Memalukanmu?"

Aku meletakkan sumpitku dengan cepat. "Iya! Semalam apa kau tak dengar dia bilang dia malu terhadapku? Ia cuma membawaku ke kafe itu untuk dipermalukan!Dia benar-benar..." Membicarakannya benar-benar membuatku marah. Mengingatkanku kepada kepala kosong emasnya itu!

Eunhyuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya bermaksud menghentikan perkataanku. "Tunggu.. tunggu sebentar... Apa maksudmu sih? Bukannya kamu yang bersikap aneh langsung lari keluar sebelum Yesung selesai bicara?"

" Apa sih maksudmu? Jangan membuatku makin kesal deh.." sungutku lalu kembali melahap ramenku.

"Setelah kau pergi meninggalkan kafe, apa kamu tahu Yesung menampar yeoja yang mengejekmu itu? Siapa namanya..? Hmm, tunggu sebentar kuingat dulu.. Ah!Jiyeon! Jiyeon namanya kalau aku tak salah ingat!"

Aku tersedak ramen saat dia bicara begini saking kagetnya aku. "Uhuk uhuk! dia menampar Jiyeon? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja bisa! Si rubah betina itu mengejekmu 'sunbae pasti sangat malu deh.. lihat saja yeojanya aneh seperti itu.. kasihan sunbae~~ lebih baik sama aku~' lalu +PAAAK!+, si Yesung menamparnya. terus Yesung bilang ,'tentu saja aku malu... aku malu karena aku membawa dia kesini hanya untuk dipermalukan!' . Setelah itu dia pergi mengejarmu! KYAAAA! KEREN SEKALIII! AAAAH!" Dia bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan setelah menjelaskannya.

Aku menatapnya dengan serius. Sedikit tak percaya pada ucapannya. "Kamu serius? Kamu serius dia bicara begitu...?"

"Duh! Untuk apa deh aku berbohong? Sungguh, dia itu keren sekali...! Tapi tentu saja aku lebih suka Donghae.. kekeke" Setelah bicara begitu, Eunhyuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan menonton Tv sambil memakan cemilanku.

Sementara aku.. terbengong disini,... saking 'shock'nya..

Yesung...? Yesung si psikopat itu menampar rubah betina itu demi aku..? Yesung si mulut penjahat itu? membelaku?

MEMBELAKU? MEMBELAKU? MEMBELAKU?

Rasanya aku tak percaya sekali... Dan aku juga sangat gembira... Lebih gembira dari aku memenangkan lotre pertamaku.. Lebih gembira daripada saat kenaikan uang jajanku... Lebih gembira dari aku menjambak adikku... Pokoknya aku gembira sekali mendengarnya!

Ingin sekali rasanya aku memeluk Yesung sekarang juga! Yesung... Maafkan aku.

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING ~ CHA CHA CHA~+

Ah! Ponselku berbunyi... Caller id "unknown". Kuangkat sajalah...

"Yeoboseyo.." sapaku.

"..." Orang di seberang diam saja.

"Yeoboseyo..?"

"..."

"Dasar kurang kerjaan!" teriakku, lalu kututup teleponnya.

Siapa sih yang berani-beraninya menelpon di saat-saat aku lagi bahagia begini?! Mana tak ngomong apa-apa lagi waktu diangkat! Bikin emosi saja!

+DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

Hpku berbunya lagi... Caller id "unknown"..

Pasti ini yang tadi lagi..

"APA SIH?!" teriakku kesal.

"..." Dia tetap diam saja.

"Kalau kau tak bicara dalam waktu 3 detik, kututup!"

"..."

"Satu..." Aku mulai berhitung.

"..."

"Dua..."

"Ini aku." Akhirnya dia bicara juga.

Alisku berkerut seketika. "Aku? Aku siapa ya?"

"Ini aku..."

"Iya ini aku! Tapi aku siapa!" tanyaku kesal.

"Ini aku! Mau mati?!"

Yesung?! ini Yesung!ahahaha! Yesung!

Aku berusaha mengatur suaraku agar sesantai mungkin. "Ooh... Kamu...Kenapa telepon?"

"Kamu siapa...?" kata Yesung.

Otak orang ini terbuat dari kacang polong atau apa sih?!

"Iya! Kamu! Kenapa telepon?!" Akhirnya aku teriak lagi kepadanya. Dia memang paling jenius dalam membuatku marah.

"Siapa aku? Sebut namaku."

"Kamu,,,,, si kepala emas sinting.." candaku.

+tut~ tut~ tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~+

Ap... apa?! Ia memutuskan teleponnya! Ih... Dasar namja gila kepala polong sinting! Masa dia tak bisa diajak bercanda sih! ckckck..

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelponnya.

"SIAPA?!" teriak Yesung.

"Ini aku Ryeowook! Kenapa teriak sih?!" semprotku lagi. Heran deh kenapa lelaki sinting ini suka sekali narik otot kalau ngomong.

"Siapa itu Ryeowook?! Aku tidak kenal!"

"Ap... apa katamu...?!" geramku. Masa dia tak tahu namaku sih? Menyebalkan!

" Hei, Donghae! Siapa itu Ryeowook?!" Kudengar dia menyebut nama 'Donghae' , Sepertinya dia sedang bertanya kepada Donghae siapa Ryeowook itu.. Itu aku! Dasar kacang polong! -_-

"Ryeowook?! Oh... Itu lho... Yeojamu itu... Si yeoja mesum itu looohhhh..." Kudengar Donghae menjawab.

Lihat saja nanti kalau ketemu kamu, Donghae... Kupastikan akan kupindahkan rambutmu menjadi bulu dadamu...

"Ohh... Hai.. Kenapa telepon?" Akhirnya dia tahu juga kalau Ryeowook itu 'aku'..

"Tadi kau yang telepon duluan.. Harusnya aku yang bertanya... " Aku capek teriak-teriak.. jadi aku coba sabar saja...

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Memangnya aku harus ada apa-apa kalau mau telepon?!" tandasnya .

"Oh begitu ya.. Ya sudah, kututup ya.."

"Tunggu-" cegahnya.

Kekekeke, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti cara kacang polong ini berpikir?

"Apa? Katanya tak ada apa-apa," ujarku dengan gaya agak jual mahal sedikit.

"Memang tidak ada apa-apa! Jadi tutup mulutmu dan dengar sajalah!"

"..." Aku diam saja menanti perkataannya selanjutnya.

"Ba... bagaimana lututmu?"

Jadi dia menelpon untuk menanyakan itu? Aku terharu... Oh, Yesung...

"Tidak apa-apa kok... Hanya memar saja... Sudah, tak usah kuatir. Terimakasih ya.." jawabku dengan nada melembut.

"Ap.. apa katamu?! Siapa yang kuatir sama manusia barbar sepertimu!" sanggahnya cepat.

"Iya... Iya... Terima kasih ya..." Huh, gengsi sekali dia..

" .KUATIR!" teriaknya.

"Iya! Kamu tidak kuatir! Puas?!" jawabku dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Jangan menjawabku begitu!"

"Oh? Begitu ya? Sudah selesai kan ngomongnya? Sudah ya..."

"TUNGGU!-" kekeke... terjebak lagi si kacang polong ini...

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. "Apa lagi?! Kakiku sakit nih! Cepat deh ngomongnya..."

"Katamu sudah tidak sakit! Mana yang benar?!"

Ah iya, aku lupa kalau tadi bilang kakiku sudah tak sakit. "Sudah tidak sakit! Cepat! ngomong saja!"

"Yeoja emang resek... " desisnya.

Seketika aku mendelik. "Ap.. apa katamu?!"

"Jangan lihat yang lain..."

"Hah?" Aku sungguh tak menangkap maksud ucapannya.

"Jangan lihat yang lain..."

"Apa sih maksudmu?! Kamu selalu buat aku bingung!"

"JANGAN LIHAT YANG LAIN SAAT KAU BERSAMAKU! SAAT AKU BERSAMAMU, JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN YANG LAIN! SAMPAI KULIHAT KAU SEPERTI KEMARIN LAGI, SIAP-SIAP SAJA UNTUK MATI!" Dengan refleks kujauhkan ponsel dari telingaku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya lalu kembali mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga. "Itu sebenarnya kata-kata yang sangat mengharukan! Tapi kenapa kamu harus teriak sih?!"

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk mengharukanmu! Jadi tutup mulutmu, dengar, dan lakukan!" perintahnya.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Iya... Iya... Iya, chagi..."

"Chagi? Siapa dia? Dimana sekolahnya?! Kamu tak dengar apa yg kubilang barusan?!"

Aku mendengus. Kok ada ya orang seperti dia?! "Chagi itu kamu bodoh!"

"Namaku 'Y.E.S.U.N.G' bukan 'C.H.A.G.I' "

"Yayaya... Terserah..."

"Sudah dulu! Aku sibuk mau pergi! Yang lain menunggu!" kata Yesung.

"Eh tunggu-" cegahku.

"Apa lagi?!"

Karena penasaran, aku pun bertanya. "Kamu mau ngapain?"

"Kami mau berantem dengan SMA Higashi."

"Yayaya, terserah. "

"Kamu tidak percaya? Datang saja kesini kalau tak percaya! Eh tunggu- JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU DATANG KEMARI!"

+TUT~TUT~TUT~TUT~TUT+

Si kepala emas itu memutuskan teleponnya... Dasar tak punya hati!

Tapi tidak apa-apa... Aku senang telah berbicara dengannya.. Sepertinya, hari-hariku akan lebih mendebarkan kedepannya.. Hm,,, kita lihat saja... Hehehe..

Suasana hatiku jadi bagus hari ini... Dan sepertinya aku akan berjalan-jalan dan mampir ke toko terdekat untuk jajan dan berpesta di rumah dengan Eunhyuk (mumpung rumah kosooonggg... hehehehe)

"Eunhyuk! Ayo kita jalan-sebentar!" teriakku penuh semangat.

**TBC**

Hai... Aku kembali..

Hm..Sebelum membaca ff nya, harap membaca disclaimer nya dulu ya..

Makasih sudah membaca dan review..

See you..


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Crazy!**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Lee Eunhyuk**

**-Choi Siwon **

**-Jiyeon and other**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy, School Life, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake dari sebuah novel karya Emolicious. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook terpaksa harus menjadi kekasih seorang preman sekolah karena sebuah permainan konyol.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan menikmati udara malam yang segar.. Sampai akhirnya kami mampir di sebuah minimarket, Seven-Eleven untuk membeli snack dan beberapa soda. Karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku yang membeli semua snack dan sodanya.

Dan Eunhyuk cukup heran dengan perbuatanku ini (hey! jangan anggap aku pelit! biasanya kami membeli makanan atau minuman secara patungan, karena memang uangku tak banyak -_-'), dan akhirnya kami mengarah pulang ke rumahku.

"Coba setiap hari kau seperti ini... aku bisa beli baju baru deh.." kata Eunhyuk riang.

"Jangan mimpi kau. Minggu depan gantian kau yang traktir aku," balasku dengan berkedip jahil.

"Huh, dasar pelit.." Eunhyuk merengut.

Yayaya, aku anggap saja aku tak mendengar kata-katanya itu. Berhubung suasana hatiku lagi baik,

aku tak mau moodku ini jadi jelek...

"Eh, lihat itu!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik siku-ku.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Itu lihat! Yesung!"

Yesung? Mana? Orang yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk masih memakai seragam. Dan itu adalah seragam dari sekolah yang sama denganku.

Ah benar, itu Yesung! Rambut emas itu hanya milik Yesung. Karena belum pernah kulihat ada yang mempunyai rambut emas seperti dia. Walaupun aku tak bisa melihat mukanya karena gelap, tapi rambut emasnya yang berkilau itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengenalinya.

Ia sedang berjalan sambil merokok. Entah mau kemana dia. Tapi, bukan itu yang aneh. Yang aneh 'kenapa dia sendirian'? Biasanya dia selalu pergi dalam sekelompok besar. Dan bajunya kotor begitu lagi! Banyak cap sepatu di sana-sini! Bahkan celananya ada bagian yang robek.

Ah! Aku ingat. Dia kan habis berantem tadi. Ia bilang dia mau berantem sama SMU Higashi. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai berantem. Dan aku ingin tahu siapa yang menang. Hm...

"Ye-" aku berniat memanggilnya, saat dimana tiba-tiba namja berseragam SMU Higashi memukul punggung Yesung dengan kayu dari belakang.

Yesung jatuh, memegangi punggungnya.

dan namja SMU Higashi itu mengangkat tongkatnya dan mulai mengayunkannya untuk memukul Yesung lagi. Reflek, aku berteriak "TIDAAAKK!" Sambil berlari ke arah si namja Higashi itu.

Namja Higashi itu teralihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. Yesung memandangku kaget. Aku tahu, aku hanya punya waktu tiga detik sebelum namja Higashi ini kembali sadar dan mengayunkan kayunya kepadaku. Jadi, aku menahan napasku dan membiarkan instingku berjalan.

BUAKKKKKK

Aku menendang si namja Higashi itu. tepat di bagian tengah, di tempat paling berharga dan paling sensitifnya. Yesung terperangah, sedangkan aku bisa mendengar Eunhyuk berteriak, "BULL'S EYE!"

Si namja Higashi itu jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu. Sambil memegang mutiara hidupnya.

Yesung masih dalam keadaan shock, tapi akhirnya dia berkata, "Ja.. jangan pernah kau lakukan itu kepadaku. LAGI!"

Didengar dari suaranya, aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh agar aku tak melakukan hal ini lagi kepada dia. (setelah sebelumnya pernah aku menghentakkan lututku di 'senjata masa depan' Yesung dulu) dan aku hanya tersenyum saja.

**xXxXx**

"Pelan-pelan! Tak bisakah kamu pelan sedikit! Entah kenapa kau bisa lahir sebagai perempuan dengan perlakuanmu yang seperti ini!" Yesung mengataiku.

Kutekan punggungnya dengan kapas beralkohol yang sedang kupegang sekarang untuk mengobatinya.

"AW! SAKIT! MAU MATI KAMU?!" teriaknya.

"Diamlah! Kalau kau tak bisa diam, tentu saja akan lebih sakit. Tahan saja, jangan seperti anak eomma!" omelku.

"Tutup mulutmu!" teriak Yesung.

Ya, disinilah kami. Di bangku taman dekat rumahku. Setelah sebelumnya aku pulang untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati punggung Yesung yang terluka cukup parah. Aku menyuruh Eunhyuk pulang dan menelpon Donghae untuk mengabarkan keadaan Yesung, dan Eunhyuk nurut saja. Tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya Eunhyuk nurut saja karena dia takut melihat luka semacam ini. Dan dia juga malu melihat namja bertelanjang dada (jangan pikir aku mesum atau semacamnya, tentu saja aku sedikit malu. tapi aku sudah cukup biasa karena adikku sering keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan celana dalam saja, dan adikku itu kadang-kadang menambahkan atraksi menari... -_-)

Punggung Yesung juga lebar. Hanya saja punggung Yesung lebih sempit sedikit daripada milik Siwon, dan Yesung agak bungkuk. Ternyata punggungnya penuh dengan bekas luka. Sepertinya bukan pertama kali dia mendapat luka sepert ini..

"Hei! Jangan tekan disitu! Itu jerawatku!" teriaknya.

"Maaf-maaf... Kukira ini luka..." Di punggung si sinting ini terdapat satu jerawat yang tak sengaja kutekan sampai pecah. Aku jadi berpikir apakah otaknya sebesar jerawat ini... Hmm...

Ckrik..

Yesung menyalakan korek apinya untuk membakar rokoknya. Reflek, kutarik rokok dan koreknya dan kulempar jauh-jauh.

"HEI! Apa yang-" protesnya.

"Aku tidak suka bau rokok. Dan kau kira kau bisa enak-enakan merokok sementara aku terganggu asapmu itu? Lebih baik kau diam saja agar aku bisa merawat lukamu," hardikku.

"Terserah..." Dia mengeluarkan rokok dan korek lain dari kantong celananya. Huh.. Benar-benar orang ini, dia benar-benar jenius dalam membuatku kesal!

"AKU PERGI!" teriakku.

Aku membereskan perlengkapan P3K ku dan bergegas pulang. Tapi sebelum aku bisa melakukan itu, Yesung memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Lepas..." kataku dengan berusaha melepaskan cekalannya.

"..." Ia hanya diam sambil merokok saja.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku lagi.

Ia melirikku dengan sebelah matanya. "Pergi saja sana. Katanya mau pergi?"

Orang ini mencoba bermain-main dengan emosiku...

Aku menggeram. "Kalau tidak kau lepas bagaimana aku bisa pergi?!"

"Sudah... Sana pergi! Kenapa masih disini?" katanya sambil terus merokok dan memegang tanganku kuat-kuat. Tindakan dan perkataannya benar-benar berlainan.. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya itu.

Aku menghela napas kesal. "Matikan rokok itu, baru aku tidak pergi."

Akhirnya dia menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjak rokoknya. Sambil masih terus memegang tanganku dia berkata, "Kenapa masih disini?! Sana pergi...!"

Yayaya, terserah saja... Aku jadi mengerti cara kerja otaknya...

Lalu aku duduk lagi di sebelahnya. "Hadap kesana lagi. Biar aku bisa merawat punggungmu. Tinggal di perban saja."

Ia menurut saja tanpa protes. Akhirnya si liar ini bisa diam juga. Kuperban punggungnya dengan melilitnya dari bagian dada hingga ke punggung. Aku malu juga sih.. karena saat aku memutar perban, aku jadi dalam posisi memeluk dia dari belakang...

Hihihi... Mantap..

Aku baru sadar kalau dia itu sangat wangi saat aku sedang me-merban dia.

Wanginya bukan bau deodoran atau parfum laki-laki biasa... Baunya seperti bedak dan sabun dijadi satu..

Ah! Aku tahu bau ini! Ini BABY COLOGNE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Dia pakai Baby cologne! hahahahaha ...

"Kamu pakai baby cologne ya?" tanyaku.

"Apa pedulimu?!"

"Ih~ kok sinis amat sih, baby?" Aku menggodanya sambil terkikik geli.

"TUTUP. MULUTMU! PERBAN SAJALAH DAN JANGAN BANYAK MULUT!"

Mulai lagi... "dasar namja sinting!"

"APA-" Baru saja dia mau mulai meneriakiku sampai Donghae berjalan ke arah kami dan berteriak,

"Hei, Yesung! Bagaimana punggungmu? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Dari kata-katanya memang sepertinya Donghae khawatir akan lukanya. Tapi dari ekspresi dan nada bicaranya, sepertinya dia sudah biasa akan Yesung mendapat luka seperti ini, jadi dia hanya menanyakan keadaannya sebagai sopan santun atau apalah.

Di belakang Donghae ada Siwon. Siwon?! Oh cintaku...

Saat melihat dia aku memang selalu tersipu... Dia tipeku ...! Mata tajamnyaa.. Rambut sutra-nya.. Bibir sexynya..

Aku merasa ada pandangan menusuk dari sampingku. Kulihat itu Yesung sedang melirikku dengan lirikan kematian.

"Lihat apa kau...? Mau mati?" Yesung menghardik dengan mata melotot.

Setelah sadar apa yang dimaksud Yesung, aku berhenti memandangi Siwon lalu menunduk. Huh, Yesung ini mengganggu kesenangan orang saja.

"Eh?! Ap- apa yang kalian lakukan berdua?!" teriak Donghae. Dia berkata begitu lantaran aku sedang memegang punggung Yesung (sedang menempelkan perbannya) yang telanjang dada.

"Ih~ Ryeowookie genit yaaa...?" kata Donghae dengan ekspresi menjijikan.

Aku mendengus. "Jangan mikir yang bukan-bukan! Tak bisa lihat aku sedang memasang perban? Dan jangan sok akrab dengan memanggilku Ryeowookie!" sungutku.

"Ih~ Ryeowookie jahaaat... Kita kan BFF..."

(*red BFF: Best Friend Forever- teman karib selaamanya )

"BFF kakiku!" Sesaat aku lupa diri dan mulai berteriak-teriak pada si ikan amis ini. Padahal aku harus jaga image gara-gara ada Siwon.. Tapi Siwon tidak memandangku takjub, jadi mungkin sikapku baik-baik saja... hahaha..

"Yesung, orang yang memukulmu sudah kami tangkap dan kami habiskan." kata Siwon.

Aku tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si pemukul itu.. Yang pasti aku kasihan padanya karena sudah merasakan tendangan mautku, dan sekarang berurusan dengan Yesung..

"Kerja bagus.. Bagaimana dengan teman-temannya?" kata Yesung.

"Sudah kami habisi juga."

"Hem.. Dengan ini mereka tak akan berani-berani lagi berurusan dengan kita." Yesung menyahuti dengan gaya sok bossy-nya.

"Kenapa sih kalian berantem dengan mereka?" selaku.

"Yesung saat itu sedang membeli roti, tapi roti terakhirnya diambil oleh anak yang ternyata adalah bos di SMA Higashi. dan Yesung mulai memaki-makinya. Mereka ngajak berantem. Jadi kita oke saja karena sudah lama tidak gerak badan," jawab Donghae.

Kini aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa berteman... Karena sifat mereka semua hampir sama... p.s.i.k.o.p.a.t!

"Sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja.. Nah, sekarang kami mau nongkrong di rumah Yunho. Kamu mau ikut tidak?" tanya Siwon.

Aku memandang Yesung dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Ia melihatku sejenak dan berkata pada Siwon, "Aku lewat hari ini. Lukaku belum selesai dirawat dan aku ingin pulang saja, mau tidur."

Aku sangat kaget dengan perkataannya ini. Dan lagi, lukanya sudah selesai kurawat. Jangan-jangan dia masih ingin bersamaku.. ho~ho~ho~!

"Apa-apaan kau?! Kamu tidar pernah tidur sebelum jam tiga pagi! Dan lagi ini baru jam sebel- UPPHH! UPH!" Donghae belum bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun mulutnya keburu dibekap oleh Siwon dan Siwon menariknya untuk pergi.

"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu! Selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Siwon. Sepertinya dia ingin membiarkan kita berdua...

Lalu mereka semua pergi, dan tinggal kami berdua lagi disini. "Kenapa kamu tidak ikut nongkrong? Lukamu sudah selesai kurawat kok," tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh ya sudah, aku pergi nongkrong saja." katanya sambil berdiri.

"Tunggu-" kataku sambil memegang tangannya. Kenapa keadaannya jadi terbalik begini?

Yesung berbalik menatapku. "Apa?"

"Tetaplah disini.." Entah kenapa kata-kata ini bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sampingku lagi. Dan aku baru sadar, baru pertama kali ini aku lihat dia tersenyum!

Senyumnya manis sekali... Pasti aku akan terbayang senyumannya sepanjang malam...

"Pakai bajumu," perintahku sambil menyerahkan kemejanya.

Ia mengambil dan mulai mengancinginya satu-satu.

"Besok lepas perbannya dan ganti yang baru. Jangan dibiarkan saja, nanti bisa membengkak dan lama sembuhnya." Aku memberikan petuah.

"Iya-iya.. Besok kau yang lakukan."

"Apa- kenapa harus aku?!" protesku.

"Diam dan lakukan sajalah." Akhirnya aku diam. Karena aku memang ingin merawatnya lagi... hehehe..

"Eh, apa itu dibawah matamu?" Aku melihat ada segaris merah di bawah matanya. Tepatnya di pipi atasnya.

Yesung menyentuh bawah matanya. "Ah, ini? Terluka saat berkelahi tadi. Sepertinya ada yang pegang pisau."

"Aduh! Sini kuobati juga!" Kutarik wajahnya agar menghadap ke arahku lalu kuolesi luka itu dengan kapas yang berakohol.

Ini aneh, kenapa dia diam saja? Padahal dari tadi dia mengoceh terus saat aku mengobati punggungnya.

Aku menoleh ke atas dan pada saat itu aku tahu kenapa dia diam saja. Ia sedang melihatku. Bukan melihat. Dia memperhatikan wajahku. Ada apa ya? Jangan-jangan ada kotoran di mataku atau bulu hidungku keluar?

Tapi baru pertama kali kulihat mata seperti matanya. Matanya coklat. Sekilas bila dilihat warnanya coklat kehitam-hitaman seperti biasa. Tapi bila diperhatikan dari dekat, warnanya coklat tua yang mengarah ke warna hazel.

Beberapa saat dia memandangiku, matanya mulai tertutup dan akhirnya dia tertidur. Kusandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, dan tak tersadar akupun juga tertidur.

**xXxXx**

Aku terbangun. Tapi Yesung sudah tidak ada, dan hari masih gelap. Kulihat ponsel-ku, sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi... Hm, aku masih mengantuk..

Tunggu sebentar, jam tiga pagi?! Aku berarti sudah tertidur selama empat jam dan Yesung meninggalkan aku di taman ini... SENDIRIAN!

APA TAK BISA DIA MAMBANGUNKAN AKU?!

DASAR KEPALA POLONG! KETIAK BUSUK! BENCI BENCI BENCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Aku bergegas pulang ke rumah. Untung saja orang tuaku tak ada di rumah hari ini! Entah jadi apa aku kalau mereka melihatku pulang pagi dengan baju kotor penuh darah (darah Yesung tentunya).

Sesampainya di rumah, kulihat tak ada orang sama sekali. Oh ya, tentu saja. Adikku sedang menginap di rumah temannya, dan walaupun dia di rumah dia pasti sudah tertidur jam segini. Aku makan sedikit dan mandi lalu aku pergi ke kamar dan berbaring. Capek sekali hari ini... Setelah bertemu Yesung, rasanya ada-ada saja yang terjadi...

Besok aku mau bolos lagi ah.. Mumpung tak ada orang, aku mau tidur sampai siang... muahahahhaha!

Tak berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku bermimpi Yesung ada di rumahku, dan aku sedang menyuruhnya untuk memijat kakiku. Baru saja mau kusuruh dia untuk menggosok toiletku, tapi ponsel-ku berbunyi

+DING~ DING~CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

Kukerjapkan mataku perlahan. Oh ya ampun... Apa aku tak bisa lebih sial dari ini?! Keinginanku cuma tidur dan tidurku diganggu! AAAAARRRHHH!

"APA MAUMU?!" teriakku masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Mau mati...?" Aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan aku tak perduli dengan apapun selain tidur.

"MATI SAJA SENDIRI!" teriakku

"Jangan menjawabku begitu! Kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah? Kau harus mengganti perbanku!"

Karena kesal ada yang mengganggu tidurku, kucabut baterai dari dari ponselku dan melanjutkan tidur...

**xXxXx**

Saat aku bangun sudah pukul dua siang.

dan saat aku mengaktifkan ponselku, '128 misscall!'

Gila! dan itu semua dari...'unknown' - 'Y.E.S.U.N.G'

Yah biar sajalah, anggap saja itu pembalasanku karena dia meninggalkanku sendirian di taman.

Aku mengarah ke dapur untuk minum.

dan aku mengambil baju dan perlengkapan mandiku, lalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Saat mandi, sepertinya ponselku berdering beberapa kali. Bukannya aku tak mau mengangkat... tapi bagaimana bisa?!

Selesai mandi, ponselku berhenti berdering. Ya sudah aku biarkan saja.. dan aku pergi nonton TV sambil makan. Lho, kok aku kepingin 'pup' ya? Uh! Harus cepat-cepat ke WC!

+DING~ DING~ CHA CHA CHA~ DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~+

P

Ponselku berbunyi lagi, jadi kusambar saja dan kubawa ke WC sekalian.

"Yeoboseyo.." jawabku sambil... (kuharap kalian tahu aku sedang menelpon sambil ngapain)

"Kamu dimana...?" kata Yesung.

suaranya benar-benar marah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku? Kamu tidak boleh kesini! Dan kamu tidak bisa kesini!" Setelah berkata begitu, kututup teleponnya sebelum dia bisa marah-marah lagi. Tentu saja dia tak boleh kesini dan dia tak akan bisa kesini..(kecuali dia mau ke sini di WC 'pup' bersamaku.)

Maafkan aku karena aku menutup teleponmu,Yesung. Aku cuma ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu bila bertemu denganku besok. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan merindukanku? atau malah akan membunuhku? Kekekeke, kita lihat saja besok..

Urusanku di wc sudah selesai,dan aku mulai bermalas-malasan lagi sambil menonton TV. Lalu pintuku berbunyi kencang sekali.

+DOK! DOK! DOK!+

"Ryeowook-ie?! KAMU DI DALAM?!"

+DOK! DOK! DOK!+

"Ryeowook-ie?!"

Ryeowook-ie...?

Sepertinya itu Donghae.. Apa yang dia lakukan mengetok pintu seperti orang kesetanan saja.

"Ryeowook?!" Teriaknya lagi...

"Iya iya sebentar! Aku kesana!" Orang ini benar-benar tak punya kesabaran! Membuatku kesal saja.

"APA?!"teriakku pada Donghae begitu aku membuka pintu. Entah darimana dia tahu alamat rumahku.

"hosh...hosh...hosh!" Dia tak menjawab tapi hanya tersengal-sengal saja. Sepertinya dia berlari sepanjang perjalanannya kemari..

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" tanyaku.

"Aku mencuri datamu di ruang guru! hosh... hosh..."

"Apa?! Kau mencuri apa?!" Orang ini benar-benar gila.. Kenapa dia tak tanya saja ke Eunhyuk malah mencuri data di ruang guru?

IQnya benar-benar jongkok!

"IT... ITU TIDAK PENTING! hosh..hosh,, Ye.. Yesung MENGHILANG!"

"APA KATAMU?! Yesung MENGHILANG?!"

**TBC**

Hai...

Makasih buat yg udah baca dan review di chapter sblumnya..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian ya.. Hari ini sya update 3 ff skligus loh.. dibaca yah #promosi haha

See you..


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Crazy!**

**Cast: **

**-Kim Ryeowook**

**-Kim Yesung**

**-Lee Donghae**

**-Lee Eunhyuk**

**-Choi Siwon **

**-Jiyeon and other**

**Genre: Romance, Comedy, School Life, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Ini ff remake dari sebuah novel karya Emolicious. Saya hanya memberikan beberapa perubahan dan tambahan seperlunya.**

**Summary: Ryeowook terpaksa harus menjadi kekasih seorang preman sekolah karena sebuah permainan konyol.**

**Warning: Genderswitch, Typho(s) bertebaran. Don't Like Don't Read, ok?**

**.**

**.**

"APA KATAMU?! YESUNG MENGHILANG?!" teriakku.

"Iyaaa... hosh hosh... Untuk apa aku bohong!" kata Donghae sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali.

"Oh? Hilang ya? hahahahah! Kau kira aku bodoh heh?! Kuda liar seperti dia masa bisa menghilang?! Bahkan anak TK-pun bisa tahu arah jalan ke rumah!" teriakku dengan menggeleng tak percaya.

Setelah berteriak pada Donghae, aku menutup pintu karena kupikir dia hanya bercanda atau mengerjaiku.

"Tunggu-" katanya sambil menahan pintuku sebelum benar-benar tertutup.

Aku mendelik sebal. "Apa?!"

"Ak- aku sungguh-sungguh! Tadi dia mendapat telepon.. Sepertinya dari anak di SMA Higashi.. hosh hosh.."

Aku menatapnya malas dengan bersandar pada pintu. "Lalu? Kenapa kalau dia ditelepon anak SMA Higashi? Apa masalahnya? Dia memang punya banyak pengikut bukan?"

"Bukan begitu! Saat menerima telepon itu, dia berteriak-teriak 'JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH DIA! BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANNYA' setelah itu dia menutup teleponnya. Lalu dia menelpon orang entah siapa.. Ia hanya berkata 'dimana kau sekarang...?' setelah orang itu menjawabnya, muka Yesung mengeras dan sepertinya dia marah sekali dan dia langsung berlari pergi. Kami semua mencarinya dan menelponnya, tetapi tak ada yang menemukannya dan dia tak mengangkat teleponnya!" jelas Donghae.

Tunggu... tunggu... ini aneh..

'Kamu dimana...?' ? Yesung tadi bertanya padaku sewaktu aku di WC tadi..

'JANGAN BERANI KAU SENTUH DIA! BIARKAN AKU BICARA DENGANNYA'

Yesung berkata begitu kepada anak Higashi? Sepertinya dia ingin melindungi seseorang yang diambil/disandera oleh anak Higashi itu.

'Kamu tidak boleh kesini! Dan kamu tidak bisa kesini!' Aku jelas berkata begitu pada dia tadi...

Jangan-jangan...

"DIMANA TEMPAT KALIAN BIASA BERKELAHI?!" tanyaku panik.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin Yesung di sana! Cepat! Ini gawat!"

Donghae menatapku bingung. "Kami biasa berantem di gedung kosong sebelah sana... Tapi kenapa?"

"Sudah! Kujelaskan sambil berlari saja!" tandasku lalu kami berlari menuju gedung kosong yang ditunjukan Donghae itu.

**xXxXx**

"Apa yang mau kaujelaskan?" tanya Donghae sambil kami berlari.

"Tadi Yesung menelponku," jawabku.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang padanya.'jangan kesini dan dia tidak bisa kesini'."

"Hm... ya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?" tanyanya dengan berkedip tak mengerti.

Dasar kepala bawang... Masa dia belum mengerti juga... -_-

"Mungkin saja anak SMA Higashi itu ingin balas dendam pada Yesung soal kejadian kemarin, dan bisa saja mereka bilang mereka menyanderaku dan dia harus datang sendiri kalau mau menyelamatkan aku... Kata-kataku kepadanya di telepon itu juga ikut meyakinkan dia tentang penyanderaanku."

"Seperti di film-film dong maksudmu...? Bukannya kamu saja yang terlalu banyak nonton film?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Cobalah kau pikir! Manusia dengan otak seperti Yesung apakah tidak akan tertipu dengan hal basi seperti ini? Bayangkan saja kalau kau di posisi Yesung, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Otak kalian kan sama kadarnya..." celotehku dengan mendengus.

"Aku akan pergi menolong pacarku yang disandera. Seorang diri tanpa membawa teman-teman.." ujarnya cepat.

Aku mengangguk dan menjentikkan jari. "Nah, mungkin itu yang dilakukan Yesung sekarang... Ini semua salahku..."

"Oh... hem,,, aku mengerti. Tenang saja, Yesung akan baik-baik saja..." kata Donghae dengan suara yang kurang yakin.

Aku tahu dia berusaha menghiburku, dan aku senang dengan perhatiannya ini.. Dasar ikan ini.. tahu juga cara menyenangkan orang.

Kami berlari dan berlari menuju ke gedung kosong itu. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Yesung sama sekali.

"Ada tempat lain?" tanyaku.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. "Hm... kami juga biasa berantem di lapangan parkir terbuka dekat seven eleven.."

"Ayo kita ke sana!"

"Aku sudah menyuruh anak-anak kelas 1 untuk mencari kesana, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Yesung juga."

"Tempat lain...?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Sudah kami periksa. Makanya aku pergi ke rumahmu, kukira siapa tahu saja dia disana."

Entah harus mencari kemana lagi.. Aku dan Donghae berkumpul dengan anak-anak yang lain untuk mencari Yesung. Dan kami telah mencari-cari hingga matahari sudah tenggelam, tetapi tetap saja tidak dapat menemukan Yesung. Setiap kali kami berusaha menghubunginya, teleponnya selalu tidak aktif.

"Ini semua salahku... Harusnya aku tidak bercanda pada saat itu..." kataku dengan menyesal.

"Kita pasti akan menemukannya, dia pasti baik-baik saja." kata Siwon. Dia menepuk bahuku, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Ya.. Dia tak akan mati semudah itu.." kata Donghae santai.

Mati? Kenapa dia harus bilang mati sih?! dasar ikan busuk.

"Kemana lagi kita harus mencari? Kita sudah mendatangi setiap tempat berantem kalian," tanyaku.

"Hm... Ada satu tempat yang belum kita datangi," kata Siwon.

Aku langsung menatap Siwon antusias. "Apa? Jadi masih ada tempat berkelahi lain lagi? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanyaku.

"Bukan begitu.. Hanya saja ini belum tentu mungkin dia berada di sana.. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan, Yesung berada di SMU Higashi."

SMU Higashi?

Berarti kalau dia kesana seorang diri, dia pasti dikeroyok oleh banyak sekali orang dari SMU Higashi. Tanpa seorangpun membantu...

"CEPAT KITA KESANA!" teriakku.

Kami menuju ke SMU Higashi dengan pasukan yang banyak. Semua anak membawa motor, dan aku dibonceng oleh Siwon..

Heheehe, Siwon... Aku dibonceng Siwon dan bisa memeluknya dari belakang,., hehehe

Ryeowook! Fokus-fokus! Ini bukan saatnya untuk hal seperti ini! Nyawa Yesung sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang!

Akhirnya kami sampai di SMU Higashi. Semua anak memarkir motornya di depan gerbang SMU Higashi. Sebagian ada yang ikut masuk kedalam dan sebagian menjaga di luar. Dan sepertiga dari orang yang ada membawa pemukul baseball.

Kami masuk ke daerah Higashi, tapi tempat ini amat sepi. Memang, kemungkinan besar pasti perkelahian sudah selesai sejak tadi dan aku tak mau dan tak berani membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Yesung sekarang.

Di sekeliling sekolah tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya orang maupun tanda bekas terjadi perkelahian, sampai akhirnya kami masuk ke GYM. Di dalam GYM banyak darah berceceran di lantainya. Ini sudah pasti bekas terjadinya perkelahian.

Di sana ada 1,2,3,... 7 orang pingsan tergeletak di lantai!

Oh tidak... Aku mencari-cari ada tidaknya Yesung di antara orang pingsan itu.. Tetapi dia tidak ada dan aku bersyukur Yesung tidak ada di sini.

"Ini jelas telah terjadi perkelahian" kata Siwon.

"Tapi tidak ada Yesung disini.. Dimana dia?" tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kita harus mencarinya lagi. Sebaiknya kita mencarinya di sekitar sini, siapa tahu dia pingsan di sekitar sini."

Aku tertegun mendengar pernyataan Siwon yang satu ini... Bagaimana jadinya bila Yesung benar-benar pingsan di sekitar sini?!

Bagaimana bila dia dilukai oleh anak2 lain? Bagaimana kalau dia terluka amat parah? Bagai-

"Ryeowook! Tenanglah!" teriak Siwon.

Aku baru sadar ternyata aku gemetar dan air mata keluar dari mataku.. Aku sangat ketakutan bila apa-apa terjadi pada Yesung dan ini semua salahku!

"Tenanglah... Dia pasti tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis berkeliaran di jalan. Aku akan mengantarmu sementara yang lain mencari Yesung."

"Tapi aku mau mencarinya juga," elakku.

"Kau hanya akan menghalangi pencarian kami. Sebaiknya kau pulang dan menunggu kabar dari Yesung, itu lebih berguna untuk sekarang. Karena aku tahu, Yesung pasti akan menghubungimu lebih dulu bila ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah..?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan pacarnya."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang, dan Siwon mengantarku.

Di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus berpikir dimana Yesung berada, hatiku sungguh tak tenang dan ketakutan. Motornya berhenti 500 meter dari rumahku, karena akan lebih cepat bagi Siwon untuk memutar balik dari sini daripada mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah. Dan aku turun dari motornya.

"Tenang saja.. Ia tidak akan apa-apa. Aku berani jamin," kata Siwon meyakinkanku.

Aku menghembuskan napas lelah. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. "Ya aku tahu.. tapi tetap saja aku sangat ketakutan. Dan ini semua salahku karena bicara yang bukan-bukan di telepon tadi!"

"Tenanglah.. Ini bukan salahmu.. Semua namja pasti akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan Yesung."

"Tapi... tapi... hiks, hiks,hiks.." Tanpa tersadar aku menangis. Dan ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menangis buat seorang namja. Dan lagi, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menangis.

"Sudah, sudah... Jangan sedih lagi, dia akan segera kembali, " kata Siwon sambil memelukku dengan sebelah tangan.

Dia sangat harum, sama seperti terakhir kali aku digendongnya. Baunya menenangkan hatiku. Untuk sebentar, aku merasa amat nyaman dan aman.

"Ap... apa apaan ini...?" kata seseorang di belakangku.

Siwon langsung melepas pelukannya. Wajah Siwon mengeras dan dihantui rasa bersalah dan ketakutan.

Aku menghadap kebelakang. Itu... itu...

"Yesung...?"

"Ap... Apa-apaan ini...?" teriak Yesung dengan mata menatap kami tajam.

"Ye... Yesung..." lirihku.

Yesung ada di sini. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam, bibir bagian kirinya sobek, luka di bawah matanya makin melebar,dan bajunya sangat kotor penuh dengan darah serta sobekan. Entah sejak kapan dia berada di situ, padahal sedari tadi kami mencarinya kesana kemari.

Mukanya mengeras dan penuh dengan amarah, dia berjalan ke arahku dan Siwon.

BUAAAKHHH

Yesung menonjok wajah Siwon keras sekali.

"Siwon?! APA-APAAN KAU?!" kataku kepada Yesung sambil memegang Siwon yang terjatuh ke tanah akibat kencangnya pukulan Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!" teriak Yesung.

"Apa?! Apa yang kulakukan dengannya?! Dia hanya menghiburku karena aku amat ketakutan kau belum ditemukan sedari tadi!" Aku memberikan alasan yang sebenarnya.

Yesung mendecih. "Begitu...? Jadi kau akan berpelukan dengan semua lelaki disaat kau ingin dihibur? Dimana harga dirimu!?"

Kata-katanya benar-benar menyakiti hatiku saat ini. Aku tak menyangka dia menganggapku serendah ini. Dan lagi, dia memukul temannya sendiri yang berusaha menenangkanku.

Aku berbalik melotot kepadanya. "Apa katamu?! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa memperlakukan aku dengan semaumu! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengatur-aturku! Siapa kau berani berbuat begitu?! Aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu itu! Kau selalu merendahkan aku bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah! Pergi kau, aku sangat muak melihat wajahmu! Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" teriakku tanpa peduli kalau masih berada di pinggir jalan.

Aku sangat marah kepadanya, kurasakan wajahku memanas dan air mataku keluar deras sekali. Aku melirik Yesung sekilas, sorot matanya amat menyedihkan, seakan-akan dia terluka oleh perkataanku. Tapi aku sudah terlalu marah untuk peduli ataupun merasa bersalah.

"Jadi begitu..? Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu." Setelah berkata begitu, dia membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kepada Siwon.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau kejar Yesung sekarang." kata Siwon.

Aku refleks menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak akan mengejarnya. Dia yang membuatku berbuat seperti ini kepadanya."

"Tapi-"

"Apapun yang kau katakan atau kau memohon sekalipun. Walaupun itu kau yang meminta, aku takkan melakukannya," kerasku kepada Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon sadar, apapun yang dia lakukan tak akan membuatku berubah pikiran. Akhirnya dia diam saja.

"Masuklah dulu ke rumahku, akan kuobati luka di wajahmu," kataku kepada Siwon.

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Yesung, Ryeowook. Kau menyakitinya." Setelah berkata begitu, Siwon naik ke motornya dan pergi.

Aku tahu aku menyakiti dia, tetapi dia yang membuatku jadi begini. Apakah ini akhirnya? Inikah akhir hubunganku dengan Yesung..?

Terlalu pendek dan menyakitkan untuk kupikirkan. Kepalaku berat sekali rasanya setelah sekian lama menangis.

Aku pulang ke rumah dan masuk ke kamarku, tanpa mengganti baju ataupun mandi. Kurebahkan diriku di kasur, dan kuharap aku bisa melupakan semuanya saat aku terbangun nanti...

**xXxXx**

Saatku membuka mata, sinar matahari sudah sangat terik. Kulihat jamku, sudah jam dua. Semalam aku baru bisa tidur selepas jam lima pagi. Dan saat aku tertidur, aku terbangun beberapa kali.

Ini sangat melelahkan, saat aku benar-benar terjaga yang bisa kupikirkan adalah Yesung.

Ingin rasanya aku bertemu dengannya. Melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, dan aku juga merindukan senyumnya.

Semua ini membuatku hampir gila, tak pernah sekalipun aku begini. Dan yang bisa membuatku begini hanya satu, yaitu Yesung.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan saat aku menginjak lantai, lututku sangat sakit. Rupanya lukaku membengkak lagi karena tidak kuobati. Aku mengerang, lututku rasanya sakit sekali. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat..

Akhirnya aku mandi, dan aku merasa lebih segar setelah mandi. Maklumlah, kemarin aku sangat keringatan dan langsung tidur tanpa mandi dulu.. Setelah itu aku makan sebentar. Setelah makan, aku pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat untuk mengobati kakiku. (ya, persediaan obatku sudah habis karena kupakai untuk mengobati lututku dan punggung Yesung) Karena sepertinya kakiku sudah harus benar-benar diobati.

Saat aku keluar dari rumah, aku melihat sebuah korek api tergeletak di depan pagar rumahku. Jangan-jangan semalam dia berada di sini saat kami mencarinya?

Tidak-tidak, Ryeowook! Jangan pikirkan dia lagi!

Sesampainya di apotek, aku mengambil beberapa obat antiseptik dan membawanya ke kasir.

"Ryeowook?" kata seseorang. Ternyata itu adalah Donghae.

"Oh, kamu. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja membeli obat. Untuk apa obat antiseptik itu?" Dia menunjuk kantong plastik bening yang kubawa.

"Untuk lututku yang terluka dua hari lalu. Bengkaknya luar biasa besar dan sudah mengeluarkan nanah karena aku tak rutin mengobatinya."

"Wanita ceroboh sepertimu mana mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu secara rutin. Hahahahahha!" ejeknya dengan tertawa keras.

"Tutup mulutmu, dasar ikan busuk!" kataku sambil menjitak Donghae.

"Aduh! Aduh sakit! Kasar sekali sih! Oh iya, soal Yesung..."

"Jangan membicarakan dia!" potongku.

"Memang kenapa? Aku cuma mau bilang dia masuk rumah sakit."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa?! Dia masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

"Iya, semalam dia mabuk dan hujan-hujanan. Setelah itu, sepertinya dia berkelahi lagi. Aku dan Siwon menemukannya tergeletak di jalan semalam. Tapi saat dia melihat Siwon, dia marah sekali kepadanya dan memaki-maki Siwon. Aku tak pernah melihat Yesung memaki-maki Siwon seperti itu. Entah kenapa dia begitu.. tapi tak lama setelah itu, Yesung pingsan. Lalu aku dan Siwon membawanya ke rumah sakit," jelas Donghae.

"Apa Yesung terluka parah?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Ya. dia terluka parah. Tangan kirinya patah, dan seluruh tubuh bahkan wajahnya dipenuhi luka. Sepertinya dia harus diopname selama beberapa minggu."

Aku diam saja mendengar penjelasannya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit sekarang, kamu mau ikut?" ajaknya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut." Yah, aku memang khawatir padanya tapi...

"Aaah~ sudahlah ayo ikut!" kata Donghae sambil menarikku pergi. Tenaganya kuat sekali. Tak kusangka ikan ini sangat kuat! Aku tak bisa melepas pegangannya, dan dia terus menarikku menuju ke rumah sakit.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit, dan Donghae membawaku ke kamar nomor 93.

"Yesung, aku bawa Ryeowook nih..." kata Donghae sambil memasuki kamar, dan aku mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

Ada Yesung disitu. Lengan kirinya di gips, kepalanya di perban, dan wajahnya ditempel banyak plester. Ia mengenakan baju rumah sakit, dan itu membuatnya cukup lucu.. hehehe

Di dalam ruangan ini ada banyak orang, sebagian sudah kukenali wajahnya namun sebagian tidak. Tetapi Siwon tak ada disini. Biasanya Siwon dan Donghae selalu ada disamping Yesung. Ini aneh...

"An-annyeong..." sapaku gugup kepada Yesung.

Yesung hanya melihat ke arahku. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Katanya kau muak melihat wajahku?" sahutnya judes.

Ugh, bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu! Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menjenguknya.

"Aku cuma mau melihat keadaanmu kok! Tapi sepertinya tidak parah," jawabku dengan nada cuek.

"Apanya yang tidak parah! Tak bisa kau lihat ini!?" ujarnya lantang dengan menunjuk perban yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Dia tidak ingat kejadian kemarin, atau memang dia tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin? Dia seperti Yesung yang biasa, tidak menyeramkan seperti tadi malam.

Aku sangat lega dia baik-baik saja. Melihat wajahnya mengobati rasa rinduku kepadanya hari ini.

"Kalian semua keluar!" perintah Yesung kepada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangannya.

Donghae dan yang lainnya menuruti dan mengarah keluar. Melihat itu, aku juga mengarah keluar.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Yesung.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ya kamu! Pakai bertanya lagi. Kamu tetap disini, yang lainnya keluar!" teriaknya.

"Kenapa sih harus teriak?! Dasar sinting!" dumelku sebal.

"Tutup mulutmu, dengar, dan lakukan sajalah!"

Akhirnya aku menurutinya, entah kenapa semakin hari sifat budakku makin terlihat.

Aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau suruh mereka keluar?"

"Terserah aku." jawabnya.

Dasar psikopat egois! Apa salahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar?!

"Dimana Siwon?" tanyaku.

"Buat apa kau menanyakan dia? Kau suka padanya?" sindir Yesung.

"Kenapa sih kamu berkata begitu?! Aku kan cuma bertanya!" sungutku dengan cemberut.

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya! Jadi jangan sebut-sebut namanya di depanku!"

"Kau harus minta maaf kepadanya atas kejadian kemarin. Kau memukulnya sampai wajahnya lebam."

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya. Itu salahnya sendiri."

"Apa katamu-"

"Aku tak akan minta maaf! Tidakkah kau dengar itu?!" teriaknya.

Aku bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya aku pulang, kita bicara kalau kepalamu sudah dingin." Aku sudah bersiap untuk pergi sampai Yesung menangkap tanganku.

"Jangan pergi.." katanya.

"Kita bicara lain kali saja," tegasku sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Jangan pergi" katanya lagi.

"Maaf, aku akan datang lagi lain kali."

"TAPI KAPAN?! KAPAN KAU AKAN KEMBALI LAGI KESINI?! HEI- TUNGGU! HEI-" teriak Yesung. Dia belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tapi aku sudah keluar dari ruangannya.

Kulihat Donghae amat kaget dan berlari memasuki ruangan karena mendengar Yesung berteriak-teriak. Bisa kudengar Donghae meneriakkanku agar aku kembali, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututku. Aku harus pergi sebelum Yesung atau Donghae menangkapku kembali.

**xXxXx**

Hari ini hari Senin, tepatnya sudah dua hari semenjak kejadian di Rumah Sakit waktu itu.

Ibu dan ayahku sudah kembali dari urusannya, dan mereka marah sekali melihat rumah yang amat kotor karena aku maupun adikku sama sekali tak peduli untuk membersihkan rumah. Jadi sebagai hukuman akhir pekan, aku dan adikku membersihkan rumah sampai ke sudut-sudutnya.

Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak sekolah (wajarlah, aku bolos dari hari Kamis. hehehehhee) dan aku rindu pada Eunhyuk.. Huhuhu Eunhyuk! Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu..

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kau belum ke Rumah Sakit lagi semenjak kejadian itu?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja! Aku mana mau bertemu dengan Yesung, bisa-bisa kami berantem lagi nanti.. dan aku juga merasa bersalah kepada Siwon. Ia sepertinya dimusuhi oleh Yesung sekarang..."

"Tapi, apa kau tidak merindukan Yesung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Rindu? Tentu saja aku merindukannya, tetapi aku takut untuk bertemu dengan Yesung..

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan sepertinya ada sesuatu dari ekspresiku yang membuat dia tidak menanyakan jawabannya.

"Kim Ryeowook! Lee Eunhyuk! jangan berisik di jam pelajaran!" teriak guruku.

Aku lupa kami sedang dalam jam pelajaran, dan aku malah curhat kepada Eunhyuk.. Jadi aku dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk diam. Tetapi aku tidak berkonsentrasi sama sekali terhadap pelajaran.

~TING TONG TING TONG~ Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa makan! hahaha, Aku lapar sekali. Baru saja aku mau pergi ke kantin bersama Eunhyuk, tapi Siwon mencariku.

"Ada Ryeowook?" tanya Siwon di ambang pintu kelasku.

"Ah! Aku disini!" teriakku pada Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon melihat ke arahku dan berjalan ke arahku. "Bisa aku bicara sebentar?" tanya Siwon.

"Bisa! tentu saja bisa!" kataku.

bisa kulihat semua anak-anak yeoja di kelasku melirikku iri. MUAHAHAHAHHA, asik juga nih dikelilingi lelaki tampan!

"Hm, Ryeowook, aku pergi ke kantin dulu ya. Aku takut kehabisan roti daging." bisik Eunhyuk kepadaku.

Oh iya, aku lupa sama Eunhyuk. Habisnya melihat wajah Siwon membuatku lupa semua sih.. Dia tipeku banget..hahahhaa

"Aku nitip roti daging juga," bisikku kepada Eunhyuk.

Aku dan Siwon menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat itu sepi tak ada orang sama sekali, cuma aku dan Siwon disini.

Hohoho Siwon~ Kamu genit~~

"Sebaiknya kamu menjenguk Yesung." katanya.

"Untuk apa? Bahkan dia tak mau minta maaf padamu." jawabku.

"Dia sudah minta maaf padaku, dan itu aneh. Yesung tidak pernah meminta maaf."

"Sudah seharusnya dia begitu." jawabku dingin.

"Hei, dengar- kau ingat kau pernah bilang pada Yesung kau muak melihat wajahnya dan tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"I.. iya.. lalu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, orang tuanya bercerai dan dia lahir di saat perceraian itu. Bisa dibilang, orang tuanya tidak menginginkan dia. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya sekarang, namun ibunya sibuk bekerja dan hanya pulang sebulan sekali. Ia ditolak oleh ibunya. Dan kau, orang yang paling disukainya juga menolak keberadaannya. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnya dia?"

Aku termenung mendengar penuturan Siwon. "Tapi-"

"Tidak kelihatan bukan, dia ternyata orang yang kesepian?" tanya Siwon. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Dia memang keterlaluan saat memukulku. Tapi itu cuma karena dia takut kehilanganmu saja dan lagi, dia sudah meminta maaf kepadaku. Jadi sebaiknya kau temui dia meskipun hanya sebentar saja... Aku tahu pasti, kau menyukai Yesung bukan?" tanya Siwon. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku mulai menangis. Aku tak menyangka ternyata Yesung seperti ini..

Ia pasti terluka sekali mendengar perkataanku. Dan aku yang bodoh ini, terlalu egois untuk menemuinya. Saat ini ,satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan adalah bertemu dengan Yesung. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Maafkan aku Yesung...

**xXxXx**

Uh! Aku sudah semangat sekali nih mau ketemu sama Yesung. Tapi... Disinilah aku bersama Eunhyuk... di toilet guru!

Aku dan Eunhyuk dihukum untuk membersihkan toilet guru lantaran kami makan disaat jam pelajaran. Saat istirahat aku dan Eunhyuk tak sempat makan lantaran Eunhyuk memintaku menceritakan apa yang kulakukan bersama Siwon di atap tadi. Jadinya sisa jam istirahat kugunakan untuk bercerita kepada Eunhyuk tentang kejadian tadi. Dan akhirnya kamipun lupa untuk makan!

Perutku dan Eunhyuk sudah tak tahan lagi, jadi roti daging yang tadi sudah dibeli kami makan disaat jam pelajaran. Tidak kami duga, bau roti daging kami kuat sekali. Jadinya guru pelajaran kami mencari-cari dimana asal bau itu.

Kami berdua ketahuan sedang makan, dan saat itulah kami mendapat hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet guru selama satu minggu.. AHHH! TIDAK BISAKAH AKU LEBIH SIAL DARI INI?! huhuhu... Yesungggg!

"Ya ampun.. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore lagi! Padahal aku mau cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu cintaku.." keluhku kepada Eunhyuk.

"Tutup mulutmu dan kerjakan saja! Ini semua karena kamu bercerita sampai aku lupa makan!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Hei, jangan menyalahkan aku! Kan kamu yang memintaku menceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Hukuman ditambah menjadi dua minggu karena mengobrol di tengah masa penghukuman," kata seseorang yang kutahu akhirnya itu adalah guru yang sedang mengawasi kami bekerja.

Uh! Jadi 2 minggu! Aaahh! Tak bisa apa aku lebih sial dari ini!

Akhirnya kami selesai membersihkan toilet guru. Entah apa yang guru-guru itu makan, sampai toilet jadi bau sekali.

Sekarang sudah jam 5! Ahhh! Dudah sore sekali... Entah apa aku sempat ke Rumah Sakit!

Aku dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari pulang setelah itu, lantaran langit sangat mendung dan sepertinya akan segera hujan. Dan benar saja,sesampainya aku di rumah hujan turun amat besar..

Huh, sepertinya memang sudah takdir hari ini aku tidak pergi menemui Yesung... Ya sudahlah.. -_-

Aku bergegas mandi karena badanku lengket sekali . Membersihkan toilet guru benar-benar menguras semua tenagaku! Toilet itu kotor sekali! ugh... Bukan hanya itu saja, punggungku juga pegal setengah mati karena tadi terus membungkuk untuk menggosok lubang neraka itu! M.E.N.J.I.J.I.K.A.N!

+JEGER!+

Wuaaahh! suara petirnya kencang sekali... Hujannya juga sangat besar.. aduh..

Yesung sabar ya. Besok si cantik ini akan menjengukmu pagi2 sekali. kekekeke..

~DING DING~CHA CHA CHA~DING DING~ CHA CHA CHA~

HPku berbunyi. Deringnya jelek sekali, kapan-kapan akan kuganti.

"Yeoboseyo.." jawabku tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menelpon.

"..." Orang di seberang diam saja, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara hujan sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Yeoboseyoooo?" tanyaku lagi.

"..."

"Yesung...?" tanyaku.

"Keluar kamu..." jawabnya.

Aku terkejut. Ini benar Yesung? "Yesung?!"

"Katanya kau akan datang... kutunggu, tapi kau tidak datang juga..." gerutunya.

"Yesung?! Kau mabuk ya?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Aku terus menunggu... Bahkan aku juga meminta maaf kepada Siwon berharap kamu datang.. Tapi kamu tak kunjung datang.."

"Yesung? Kau dimana sekarang?!"

"Terus kutunggu tapi kamu tidak datang..."

+TUUT~ TUUT~ TUUT~~+ teleponnya terputus.

Reflek,aku langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari Yesung. Bahkan aku tak peduli untuk membawa payung di hujan sederas ini.

Yesung... dia menungguku selama ini.. Dia menungguku..!

Dimana kau Yesung..?!

Aku terus berlari di tengah-tengah hujan berharap menemukan dia. Tapi aku tak tahu harus kemana. Aku mengingat-ingat dimana kira kira dia akan berada.

Ah! Taman! Mungkin saja dia di taman, tempat aku mengobati lukanya dulu. Aku langsung berlari menuju ke taman itu. Sesampainya di sana, aku mencari-cari ada tidaknya tanda-tanda Yesung.

Itu dia! dia disana, tepat di tempat aku mengobati lukanya waktu itu.

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan berteriak, "Yesungggg!"

**TBC**

Hai.. aku kembali..

Sori baru bisa update sekarang.. authornya lg galau soalnya jd ga mood bwt nulis haha xD

Buat yg nungguin ff lainnya, harap sabar ya..

Makasih buat review nya di chap kmren..

See you..


End file.
